bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brawl at the Academy
Along the long dirt paths of Soul Society, Susumu Bukiryou was busy patrolling the area, a displeased expression on his face. His search for today brought up nothing. Not only that, he had taken the moment to consult Shusshoku on his progress as a Shinigami, and the answer to that inquiry was the same as before; "You lack real experience. Stop training by yourself and risk your life for once". Susumu didn't like that answer. He liked training by himself. It was comfortable to work on his own pace, and if he trained with other people it would mess with his own spirit power, making it harder for him to learn to control. Besides, the other Shinigami in his own division had a tendency to completely avoid him anyway. Something about being "too weak" and an "embarrassment", or something like that. What did they know? Susumu was going to be a hero one day, and when that day came he'd have the last laugh. However, Susumu had a feeling that his Zanpakuto was right. There was only so much growth that he could do on his own. He didn't know how he would be strong enough to achieve Bankai without experiencing the stress of impending death. "Ugh, I really don't want to die a SECOND time, damnit..." Susumu muttered and sighed. He stopped walking and raised his head to see where he was. Surprisingly enough, he was standing in front of the Shino Academy. "No way in hell I'm challenging other Shinigami in my division just yet. I want to surprise them later. Right now, I kind of want to see how the Academy is holding up..." Susumu said with a sly grin. "I haven't been here in a while...there are probably a bunch of students I've never even met before." Susumu's mind inevitably turned to the possible female Shinigami he could make acquaintances with, and he chuckled his trademark weedy laugh while walking into the Academy grounds. After class, Malik had left for the training grounds to clear his thoughts. Memories of his death haunting his dreams of late have proven detrimental to his improvement. He never was one to brood, and so sought to make better use of his time. He waved and dispensed with pleasantries as needed as he passed students on their way out, until he saw an unfamiliar face - or rather one he had hope to forget. Susumu Bukiryou was perhaps the most well known Academy student in the past century, surpassed only by the likes of Hitsugaya Toushiro, and not in the good way. Often the Academy instructors would reference his name when trying to get wayward students to shape up and do their work properly. But alas, he wasn't one to judge, Susumu-san was now a full fledged Shinigami, he passed his graduation, and had been accepted into the ranks of the Gotei 13. That alone deserved respect. His curiosity piqued, and his former thoughts forgotten, Malik made his way towards Susumu-san, wondering what the Shinigami wanted here at the Academy. Susumu made his way across the grounds, arms crossed, attempting to look impressive. He did not notice how completely awkward he looked. Several students silently laughed, while others cursed under their breath upon seeing him. Several female Shinigami went pale and immediatly turned around to go another direction. Clearly, his reputation proceeded him in the worst possible way. Susumu stopped walking and dropped his arms limply to his side, not happy. ("What the hell, is this any way to greet a graduate!?") Susumu thought crossly, his self-image looking worse for wear. That's when he noticed a Shinigami actually walking towards him. Strange. Actually, now that he thought of it, he knew this student. Susumu hadn't personally met him, but he was the talk of the town among the squads, some up and coming genius at the top of his class. Susumu couldn't quite recall his name, though. Susumu looked at the approaching boy with intrique, and decided it would be best to portray himself as a professional. Susumu relaxed and attempted to put on his best "cool" face and looked to the student. "Hey. Do you need something?" That was a good place to start, certainly. It was widely known that Susumu-san had much trouble with social confrontations, so he was pleased to find him acting in a professional manner. It appears that the responsibility of being a Shinigami can change one for the better. "No, but thank you. I noticed you walking around, and wondered if there was anything you needed. Its not often you find graduates returning to the Academy. Are you on official business Shinigami-sama? Or perhaps you're scouting the graduating class for potential recruits? It wouldn't be the first time." All the while Malik was trying to sense the level of Reiatsu within Susumu-san. It had been some time since he graduated, and he was eager to find out how much someone could improve while under the guidance of an actual division. Susumu attempted to keep his composure as the student asked him a question he wasn't expecting. He obviously couldn't say that he had come to brag to everybody and pick up girls, nevermind the fact that he wasn't really supposed to be here and he could get in big trouble if his superiors found out he was goofing off. Suddenly, an idea came to Susumu as he noticed that a number of students were staring at the two of them. He put his hand to his chin and stared at Malik, pretending to appraise him while nodding and grinning that wide grin of his. "Ah, very good! Just what I'd expect!" Susumu stated to Malik, though his voice was loud enough for everyone in the courtyard to hear. "You must be the student that my superiors told me about." Susumu slouched forward into his usual posture and pointed at Malik. "You got it, I'm scouting. I was personally asked to look for quality recruits and test them to see if they've got it up to snuff. And you know what? I like the cut of your jib." Susumu said, purposely informal in order to make the impression that he and the student were getting chummy. "Of course, I'm supposed to spar with my choice to see if they've really got what it takes. Word around the divisions are, you're pretty strong. What do you say that we go a round or two? If you win, you'll get a recommendation towards graduation!" Susumu exclaimed, leaving out where such a recommendation would come from. Of course, Susumu planned on using this situation to his advantage. If he beat this guy and earned his respect, the entire student body would have to follow suit. The first step in his long road to becoming a respected hero. "So, do you accept?" Malik took note of the plethora of emotions and thoughts that played in Susumu-san's eyes and he was mildy impressed that he was able to turn the situation around so quickly. Despite his rather horrible track record it seemed that the Gotei 13 had done him some good. But not in the way he had hoped. He was no fool, he understood Susumu-san's current standing within the academy and by knocking down on of its....elites so to speak, he would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt his own skills, redeeming his reputation. Unfortunately for Susumu-san, this plan could turn sour, either by painting himself as nothing more than a bully, or depending on how the fight goes, as someone whose skills have barely improved at all. He stands to lose much more than anything gained. Hmm perhaps I'm over-analyzing this, and he really is scouting for recruits in his squadron. Afterall why bother defeating an academy student when you could gain renown by defeating the adversaries of Soul Society? "Very well then, I accept. I look forward to our match Susumu-san. It would be...an honor." Malik bows slightly, and then adding as he straightens, "Lets head to the training grounds where we'll have room to move. Follow me." With that Malik heads to the training grounds. As Malik and Susumu walked to the training grounds, Susumu kept his head down, his signature creepy wide grin plastered across his face. They both arrived on the grounds, and several students that were already there turned their heads as they entered. ("Alright, kickass. An audience!") Susumu thought. ("All I have to do is win. Nobody around here will ever mock me again. Can't risk showing too much power, though. Wouldn't be fair. Besides, I want to keep what I'm capable of a surprise for just little while longer...") Susumu and Malik wordlessly took up opposite positions on the field and bowed to one another as they reached their spots. Susumu raised his hand to his Zanpakuto and set it on the ground, the shaft crashing into the ground. "Alright, this is just a test, so I'll be holding back. No shikai or anything like that, just a straight up brawl. Impress me." Susumu said, raising his weapon into a battle ready position. The fight was set to begin, and Susumu intended on letting Malik have the first move. So he was going to let me have the first move hm? I've heard rumors that Susumu often uses bizarre strategies against his opponents. Well lets see if I can rattle him up. Shifting his stance, Malik distrubted his weight evenly, as he prepared for his attack. He'd always favored the low-level kido, given how quickly they could be performed and how often they gave one that split-second advantage. He held his sword parallel to his body the blade pointed forward with his right hand, while the left was held over his head defensively. Quitely muttered an incantation, then whispering the command phrase, "Bakudo #4 - Hainawa". As the bright yellow rope of energy erupted from his outstretched hand, he hurled it towards Susumu's sword. Just as quickly, he muttered the next incantation, followed by, "Hado #1 - Sho", the pulse of energy rapidly hurtling towards Susumu's form. Susumu could either resist and try to free his blade or take the assault hurtling towards him. Either way he'd have the advantage. He shifted his weight to his rear leg preparing to flash step backwards. If Susumu did take the blast, he would surely lose his footing, and if that happened his subsequent flash step would give him just enough strength to rip that sword from his hand. If it didn't, well he was prepared to dodge any counter-attack if this failed.